<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>помидоры by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504427">помидоры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>отклоняешься [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B1A4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>гончан задумчиво обошел стол по кругу.<br/>обошел еще раз.<br/>наклонился и принюхался.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>отклоняешься [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>помидоры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>гончан задумчиво обошел стол по кругу.<br/>
обошел еще раз.<br/>
наклонился и принюхался.<br/>
- и все-таки, - не выдержал он, - что это?<br/>
- так помидоры же, - фыркнул сину. - самые что ни на есть обыкновенные протухшие помидоры.<br/>
- которые растут на ветке, - уточнил с дивана джинен. - самые обыкновенные протухшие помидоры, которые выросли протухшими.<br/>
- а ведь я говорил баро не красить волосы над ними, - сину печально покачал головой, обреченно ткнул пальцем в несчастную помидорную веточку, которая никак на это не отреагировала, и, подвинув джинена, сел на диван страдать. гончан, впрочем, почему-то все равно не потерял надежды, что обыкновенные протухшие помидоры можно на что-нибудь употребить.<br/>
- а если их термически обработать... - начал он, но тут уж чудеса активности проявил даже джинен, немедленно замахавший руками:<br/>
- еще от прокисшего арбуза не отошли, из которого сандыль компот варил.<br/>
- компот, кстати, варили не чтобы ты его пил, а чтобы баро смыл предыдущую краску, - справедливости ради заметил сину. - с другой стороны, сами видите, из-за кого у нас все беды.<br/>
гончан задумчиво сорвал один из протухших помидоров, подкинул его в руке и прицелился на висящий в общаге с незапамятных времен плакат снсд.<br/>
- кто там баро-хену нравится? - крайне интеллигентным и невинным тоном спросил он. джинен ткнул куда-то в левый край, гончан размахнулся и шлепнул помидором прямо в красивое лицо одной из улыбающихся дам.<br/>
- ей идет, - констатировал сину и прищурился, - только это, по-моему, любимая участница сандыля.<br/>
- ничего, - успокоил его гончан и потянулся за следующим помидором. - сейчас все будет как надо. зато они нам новый плакат подгонят. всяко - польза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>